


Lady Luck

by Tuttle4077



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuttle4077/pseuds/Tuttle4077
Kudos: 3





	Lady Luck

Down in the tunnel, and dressed in a smart Luftwaffe uniform, Colonel Hogan checked his hair in the mirror. Not quite satisfied with his, he teased it a little with his fingers. Then he checked his teeth and breathed into his hand to check his breath.

"You're beautiful, Colonel," Kinch assured him with an amused snort.

"Oui, and with that aftershave, she will not be able to resist you," LeBeau added.

"Whoever _she_ is," Carter finished.

" _She_ just so happens to be one of our most important contacts," Hogan explained.

"Meaning you have to be the one to contact her," Newkirk sniffed. "Blimey, I've got a questions, why are all the birds too important for us to meet?"

"I mean it," Hogan insisted. "She's too important, and she'll only talk to me."

Hogan's insistence didn't seem to faze Newkirk, who simply pegged the Colonel with an 'I don't ruddy well believe you' look. "Oh sure," he heard LeBeau mumbled under his breath.

"Look, I don't make the rules. She does."

"Well maybe she'd change the rules if she had the chance to meet us," Newkirk griped.

"No good."

"All right, that's enough," Kinch interrupted. "If the Colonel says she'll only meet with him, then I trust him. Besides Newkirk, you don't have the best track record with female agents."

Newkirk scowled but apparently decided to drop the subject. Hogan thanked Kinch with a quick smile, then gave himself one last look over. "Okay, ready. Wish me-" he cut himself off. No, he didn't need them to do that. "Don't wait up."

And with that, he left his men and went through the tunnels to the emergency exit. Though it had been raining when he went down in the tunnels earlier, he knew that the sky would be clear once he got up. Sure enough, there wasn't a cloud in the sky as he climbed out of the tree trunk. And, unsurprising to him, the searchlight at the closest tower seemed to be out. Further he knew that he wouldn't have to worry about getting his uniform wet as he trekked through the woods.

Nothing could go wrong tonight. At least, not until after his meeting. Everything depended on how well the evening went. If he could persuade his contact to stay on their side, or more accurately, his side, he could be sure that he could manage whatever difficulty arose in the future. If it went south though, everything would be a struggle.

It didn't take long for Hogan to reach the outskirts of town. Hammelburg was a sleepy little village, but tonight it was practically deserted. He had no problem strolling through the streets to the Hofbrau.

The little pub was warm and cozy. A few patrons were dispersed at the various tables, but it wasn't nearly as busy as the usual Saturday night. Hogan shrugged off his overcoat and hung it up. Then his eyes settled on his contact.

She was very much out of place at the Hofbrau. A classy, upscale nightclub in Hollywood or New York city would be better suited for her. She was dressed to the nines in a stunning red dress that had a slit that show-cased legs that would make Betty Grable green with envy. Her honey blonde hair was long and silky, and framed her face perfectly. And yet, despite her glamour, no one paid her any attention. He wondered briefly how she might look to the others in the room, but decided it didn't matter. She appeared exactly how she wanted to him.

Hogan took a deep breath and straightened himself up before he casually came down the stairs and over to the table. On his approach, she looked up and his breath caught in his throat. She was impossibly beautiful, and she was glad to see him.

"You made it."

"Thanks to you," he said as he took her hand and gave it a kiss. She beamed at the attention and motioned for him to take a seat across from her. He did so, not letting go of her hand. "You are absolutely beautiful tonight."

"Am I?" she purred.

"The most beautiful creature I've ever seen," he said honestly.

At that, she pouted. "I was beautiful last month, but you decided not the show up." There was a hint of danger in her voice that made Hogan's heart buck. He couldn't afford to have her mad at him.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying not to sound desperate. "Carter had an accident and I-"

"Oh, _him_ ," she said contemptuously. Hogan winced. Right. She didn't like Carter very much at all. A fickle woman, she showered some with admiration, while heaping scorn on others. Carter was unfortunately in the second group. "And _he_ was more important than _me_?"

This was going south, and fast. "Maybe if you were a little nicer to-"

"No," she said firmly. She paused and softened. "I don't hate him. But he seems to think he doesn't need me. That Midwestern upbringing—hard work and a good attitude and all that rot. How am I supposed to work with a man like that?"

Hogan dodged that question by turning her hand over and kissing her palm. "Well, I need you. I've always needed you," he added as he moved his lips up her arm.

She smiled and caressed his cheek. "I know." She pulled him towards her and planted a kiss on his lips. "You'd be lost without me, wouldn't you."

"Hopelessly."

She seemed satisfied by that. "What say we get out of here?" she purred. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him to his feet and led him out of the Hofbrau.

* * *

It was nearly time for roll call when Hogan climbed back into barracks two. His men were already awake, sitting at the table, coffee in hand. "The conquering hero returns," Kinch announced. "How was your date?"

"It wasn't a date," Hogan insisted. "It was a strategically important meeting."

"Oh yeah?" LeBeau contested. "And is that strategically important lipstick on your cheek?"

Hogan wiped his cheek and checked his fingers. Yep. Red lipstick. He thought he had got it all off.

Newkirk tsked and set down his mug. "Some blokes get all the luck." Hogan's eyebrow went up. If only Newkirk knew how very true that was. "Begging your pardon, but I think I'll take my chances with the next important bird we need to contact."

No chance, Hogan thought. It just so happened that next week, he had a date with Destiny.


End file.
